


Give all your heart

by AddictedBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedBrat/pseuds/AddictedBrat
Summary: Just a quick One Shot for Episode 36.English is not my first language so you might find some grammatical mistakes. I am sorry for that but I hope it wont distract your reading flow.





	Give all your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick One Shot for Episode 36. 
> 
> English is not my first language so you might find some grammatical mistakes. I am sorry for that but I hope it wont distract your reading flow.

“What the fuck is going on? Is this hell?”, you heard Jean say as you stopped your horse next to his, watching the terrible view that was offered to you. In the distance a dozen of Titans were sitting on Reiner, biting and eating him, nagging on his limbs and neck. It was terrifying to watch and you had a weird feeling in your gut, that you wouldn't survive this day. As you watched the event happening in front of you, a familiar voice suddenly sounded.   
“No... but it will be!”, Commander Erwin exclaimed as he passed you and the others with his horse and stormed forward. “All soldiers, charge!”, he yelled and you blinked putting your focus on the Man, who was in front of you.   
“The fate of humanity will be determined in this very moment!” He made a halt, as he held his arm into the air, showing everyone his sword in resoluteness: “There is no future where humanity can inhabit these lands without Eren! We recover him and immediately retreat! Give all your heart!”, his loud and deep voice pealed, saluting on his horse in front of all of you before storming off to the Titans. 

Your horse startled for a second when the others finally ran off but you kept your pace with some other soldiers in the back. 

„Go Go Go GO!“, you heard one of your comrades shout behind you and with that, you gave your horse the spurs as it ran forward in a faster pace. In front of you was the 104th Squad with Erwin and some other soldiers from the military, running close behind Reiner's Titan form.   
You've been in the Corps for a few years now and had a good amount of experience when it came to kill titans but one of the main reasons you've joined Erwin’s Squad back then was your knowledge about first aid and how to save lives.   
How many injured cadets have you treated in the past? Fifty? Hundred? You didn't know and stopped counting after the first big expedition.   
Now you and many others were chosen to fight back for Eren and go back home with him but the Plan Erwin had come up with, was insane.   
'He's gone completely mental', you thought as you kept galloping behind him and the others. You were catching up with Titan Reiner at a really fast rate and you could see Erwin preparing himself for the orders he was about to give. 

 

“Advance!”, Erwin yelled and held out his right arm to show his determination but a sudden scream alarmed you.  
“Commander Erwin!”, you suddenly heard from a fellow comrade and you eyes widened in shock, when you saw what has happened in a split second.

“ADVANCE!”, Erwin screamed from all his heart, seemingly ignoring the fact that a fucking titan was about to chop his arm off. “Eren is just ahead! Advance!”

Horrified you watched Erwin and made your Horse turn around, charging at the Titan that was about to eat your Commander.   
You didn't know where the Titan came from. He was suddenly there, popped out of nothing and hung onto your Commander's right arm. As you ran with your horse to the different direction, back to the Titan, all the other soldiers did as they were told and advanced forward to Reiner and Berthold, about to get Eren out of their fangs. You didn't want to leave this man behind, a man that you looked up to and admired more than anyone else in this world. You simply couldn't.   
Charging your 3DMG, you jumped off your horse and pulled yourself to the neck of the Titan, taking out your swords to cut off his neck. Before you managed to kill the freak of nature, you saw Erwin doing something, you weren't aware of would really be considered by him. Screaming in pain, Erwin cut off his arm in the same moment as you killed the Titan. The massive body fell dull to the ground, making you fall next to it. You didn't land properly on your feed, but trundled yourself a few meters before getting up again. Erwin was sitting there, his face making a grimace as he seemed to be in a lot of pain.   
Of course he was in a lot of pain! After all: He just lost his arm due to a Titan attack. You were the only soldier close to him, that could actually help him. As you arrived by your Commanders side, you got to your knees and pulled out your red shirt from your white trousers. You tore off a good amount of cloth from the bottom of your top, and wanted to stop the massive bleeding that was happening on the place where once Erwin's arm was. He seemed to be a bit deranged by the blood loss he just had.   
“I told you to advance, why are you still here?”, he asked you, staring at the red cloth you were about to knot around his upper arm, to stop the bleeding, that was happening.   
“I'm sorry Commander for disobeying but I couldn't just leave you behind. It’s my duty to take care of wounded soldiers”, you explained as you made the final knot. You checked the injury and felt a bit sick, seeing the flesh of the open wound. Erwin kept staring at you for a few seconds and you began to feel uncomfortable.   
“I think this should stop the heavy bleeding for now, but you have to take care until we're back home. We need to seal this Injury as soon as possible”, “Did somebody tell you, that you're a beautiful woman?”  
You froze in your movement and glanced at the blonde man for a second. What did he just say?   
Your face turned crimson in an instant and you got up from your kneeling position, giving your Commander a Hand to help him up on his feet. “I think you just lost a fair amount of blood, I don't think you know what you're saying”, you explained and called your horse afterwards. Erwin seemed dizzy and you were worried, that this might be his death today, but you trusted him, when he suddenly remembered where both of you were. “I need to get Eren!”, were his sudden words and you felt relieved, that he didn't mention anything again after his confused words.   
“Here, take my horse, it’s not as fast as yours but you'll be still with the others in no time instead of waiting for yours”, You said and helped Erwin to mount your reliable pet.   
“Thank you, [Y/N]!” Erwin said, holding his right shoulder for a second, before heading at full speed to the others.   
“Take care”, were your last words, then he was out of earshot.


End file.
